(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and in particular, a dryer for drying fruits and/or vegetables, having a heater fan so that hot air can be circulated within a space for storage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, there are shown conventional dryer 1 for fruits and vegetables, including a base seat 10, a net rack 11, a top cover 12, wherein the base seat 10 is mounted with a net rack 11 mounted with a top cover 12. A motor 101 is positioned below the base seat 10 to blow air upward. The external side of the fan 103 is a blowing cavity 102 having an air outlet 104. The top face and the bottom face of the base seat 10 is an inlet netted hole 106 for heater 107 and outlet netted hole 101 for placing of netted rack 11 for cutting 2. The center of the netted board 110 is an air opening 111 and the circumferential edge is a folded section 113. The top cover 12 has an upper air opening 120. A motor 105 and a fan 103 are used to suck air from the upper air opening 120 of the top cover 12 downward, and heat from the heater 107 is used to blow hot air upward the netted board 110. The disadvantage of the conventional dryer is that the hot air will be sucked downward and the hot air cannot be fully used. Thus, heat energy is wasted and the drying time is thus extended. Further, the upper inner side edge 112 is used to stack with the folded section 113, the space cannot be adjusted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dryer for fruit and vegetable, which mitigates the above drawbacks.